


[Vid] The Soul's Electric

by giandujakiss



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: Song: The Soul's Electric by OysterbandSummary: Not everything dies.Fandom: Highlander.  Well ... er, mostly.Length: 3.45Size: 15.1 MB (small), 42.8 MB (large), 7.15 MB (small, low resolution)Format: .wmvDownload: Available for downloading atDreamwidthandLJ.





	[Vid] The Soul's Electric

**Password: eternal life**


End file.
